tiffanyalvordfandomcom-20200214-history
This Is Just The Start (single)
"This Is Just The Start" is a single written by Tiffany Alvord, Shannon McArthur, and Michael Getches. It is preformed by Tiffany alone. Trivia *Tiffany has written this song with Shannon McArthur, and Michael Getches, but preformed it alone. *This song was officially released on October 2, 2012. *This song has an official music video posted on Tiffany's YouTube channel on October 8, 2012 *The song costs 0.99$ USD on iTunes. *The reason Tiffany wrote the song was because she wanted to do something special for her fans once she hit 1 million subscribers, so she decided to write a song for them. *This song was written for Tiffany's fans and her celebrating hitting 1 million subscribers. *This song is a thank you song for the fans. *The video features pictures of fans from all over the world that sent pictures of themselves to her. The pictures are mostly featured in collages. *The song was supposed to be up once she hit 1 million subscribers, but there was a technical difficulty so it was delayed, but came up short after. *This is the second song Tiffany wrote that's not about love, the first one being So Alive Lyrics I'm feeling good vibes all around, and thanks to you guys, think I found, what I wanna do with my life, a couple tries to get it right, but here I stand, and it's all because, it's all because, it's all because, you and I can share the spotlight, dreams on fire, watch it ignite, for every hope, every wish, didn't know we'd make it this far, and this is just the start. It's a new day, can you feel it? You take my fears away, I'm feeling kinda "cray, cray", 'cause this moment in time is amazing, And it's all because, it's all because, it's all because, You and I can share the spotlight, dreams on fire, watch it ignite, for every hope, every wish, didn't know we'd make it this far, and this is just the start. Never been so excited before, about the good life and the open doors, started with a Kodak in my room, but now I'm HD with an eight time zoom, zoom, zoom, zoom around the world, anywhere you want my heart is yours, Germany, Australia, Brazil, Singapore, you know I can't wait to meet you on tour. This is incredible, don't you think? And I wanna thank you all, 'cause you made this happen for me. You and I can share the spotlight, dreams on fire, watch it ignite. You and I can share the spotlight, dreams on fire, watch it ignite, for every hope, every wish, didn't know we'd make it this far, didn't know we'd make it this far. You and I can share the spotlight, dreams on fire, watch it ignite, for every hope, every wish, didn't know we'd make it this far, (make it this far), and this is just the start, and this is just the start. I'm feeling good vibes all around, it's all thanks to you guys. Videos Category:Original songs Category:Singles